This invention relates to water sports equipment and more particularly, to finned water skis for controlling the stability during operation.
Conventional water skis include a fin or rudder mounted to the rear on surface portions of the ski. These fins make it easier for the skier to control his skis.
It has been found that slippage of the rear fin can be reduced by providing horizontally extending wings that extend outward from this fin. These wings can act as breaks to help maintain precise control of the ski. Two wings are typically mounted on the fins at fixed angles.
Angular positions can significantly effect the performance of the skis. Examples of a fin having a fixed manually adjustable angular position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,166, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Ideally, it is desirable to maintain a variable angle of the wing with respect to the speed of water past the wing. A wing at a fixed angle can cause unwanted drag and a degradation of ski performance as the speed of the ski increases.